


A Traditional New Year

by dedkake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Kid Fic, Multi, New Years, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeta and Roderich corner Gilbert in his room.  Kid!Ludwig is too smart for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traditional New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Okay. I haven’t written or read APH stuff in over two years or something. Sorry for anything that’s not quite right. Anyway. Happy Chanukah, happy birthday, Merry Christmas, congrats on your first semester, and good luck in your second Emmy!!!

The New Year’s Eve party is still booming downstairs, its din muffled over the distance, but still loud enough that there’s no chance of anyone hearing. Gilbert takes an extra peek into the kids’ room to make sure that everyone who _might_ hear—the children who had been put to bed a half hour ago—are actually asleep. They, of course, are all still giggling in the dark, but Gilbert figures he’s in the clear anyway. They’ll probably be asleep soon enough.

Rubbing at his cheek where Elizabeta had kissed him earlier, a promise of more, Gilbert stalks down the hallway, the noise of the children and the party becoming even more distant. He’d been upset at first that his room was so far from Ludwig’s, but now it seems much more convenient to be farther away. Ludwig is just too smart for his own good.

As soon as Gilbert touches the door handle to his room, it turns under his fingers and he’s tugged inside by his tie. Elizabeta smiles up at him as she pushes him back against the door. “Hey babe,” Gilbert says with a grin.

He catches sight of her sour faced response in the split second before she’s kissing him, her lips and tongue warm and soft as she devours him. It’s perfect, just what he’s looking for, just like it always is. Leaning back against the door for support, Gilbert lets go, lets her lead as he rests his hands gently on her hips.

There’s a cough from the bed and Gilbert tears himself away from Elizabeta—he’d thought they would be alone tonight. But no, there’s Roderich, his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck, but otherwise looking as dapper as ever.

“You’re late,” Roderich says, one eyebrow arching gracefully up in challenge. Gilbert tries to ignore the flush rising on his neck, but _damn_ , those eyebrows.

Gilbert swallows down his surprise because, really, he shouldn’t be surprised at all. It’s always the three of them, and it’s a New Year’s tradition to meet like this. If anything, Gilbert should be embarrassed that he hadn’t seen this coming—last year he and Gilbert had cornered Elizabeta in the bathroom and it had been spectacular. But, being embarrassed is the last thing that Gilbert wants to be so he smirks at Roderich over Elizabeta’s shoulder. “Couldn’t keep yourself away from me, could you?” he asks, his fingers shifting to grip at Elizabeta’s waist.

Roderich scowls and slips off the bed. “I don’t see why we needed to invite him,” he says, pulling at his tie until it comes off his shoulders, twisting it in his fingers.

Chuckling softly into Gilbert’s chest, Elizabeta shakes her head before turning in Gilbert’s grip, leaning back against him to face Roderich. Gilbert smiles and settles back against the door. “Of course we need to invite him,” she says warmly. “It wouldn’t be the same without all of us.”

Gilbert presses a kiss into Elizabeta’s neck, enjoying the way she melts against him, trapping him against the door. When drags his tongue across her skin, she shivers and runs her hands down the outsides of his thighs appreciatively.

“Of course,” Roderich agrees, crossing the room to meet them at the door. He leans over them to kiss Elizabeta’s cheek, his touch more gentle than Gilbert’s, but by the way Elizabeta shivers, no less pleasurable.

There’s a fine line between sharing and competition, but Gilbert does everything he can to ignore it. In the end, it doesn’t matter, because it all comes down to what Elizabeta wants, and they all know it.

“Boys,” Elizabeta starts to say, but she stops to hum when Gilbert instead takes it as a cue to lean up and draw Roderich into a kiss over her shoulder. It’s deep and demanding and Roderich is pushing back, leaning against them both, pushing them into the door as he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Gilbert’s hair.

Elizabeta slips out from between them to walk towards the bed, and Gilbert can do nothing but wrap his now achingly empty hands up around Roderich’s shoulders. There’s an annoying little smirk on the edge of Roderich’s lips and Gilbert slides his thigh between Roderich’s leg, enjoying the hiss of pleasure he receives when he presses.

Tugging at Gilbert’s hair to pull away, nearly knocking Gilbert’s head against the door, Roderich turns back towards Elizabeta. Gilbert allows himself to catch his breath, following Roderich’s gaze. He curses softly at the sight.

Elizabeta is spread out on the bed, her skirt bunched up around her waist, the leggings she had been wearing hanging limply over the back of the footboard. She has Roderich’s tie, must’ve slipped it out of his hands without either of them noticing, and she’s running the soft silk through her fingers as she watches them. Gilbert swallows the swell of desire in his throat.

“Don’t stop,” she says once it’s clear that they’ve been too distracted. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

“Elizabeta,” Gilbert says, taking a tentative step towards the bed. Roderich pushes him back into the door, one arm pressed solidly across his chest.

Smiling, Elizabeta says, “Don’t worry. Roderich knows the plan.”

“The _plan_ ,” Gilbert repeats, sagging back against the door. Of course there’s a reason for why Elizabeta hadn’t told him that Roderich would be here. “And I’m just too awesome to be in on the plan?”

Roderich’s eyebrow arches upward once more, his gaze steady and unimpressed as he leans in over Gilbert. “You’ll like it,” he says, his voice smooth and low enough that Elizabeta might not hear it. Gilbert grins.

“Roderich,” Elizabeta says, an edge of command in her voice this time that has Roderich standing up straight immediately. “I don’t think Gilbert needs that jacket anymore.”

Gilbert meets Roderich halfway for a kiss, moaning as Roderich pushes him back against the door by his shoulders. “Somehow,” Gilbert says between kisses, “I don’t think this is helping my jacket.”

With a decisive tug, Roderich pulls Gilbert’s suit jacket down to his elbows, but no further. Instead, he shoves him back against the door once more and this time Gilbert’s arms are trapped awkwardly behind him, twisted and squashed almost painfully. “Better?” Roderich asks, his lips brushing against Gilbert’s ear.

Shivering, Gilbert turns to catch Roderich for another kiss. Roderich folds easily, biting sharply at Gilbert’s lip before letting him in, sighing softly.

“All the way,” Elizabeta says, and she sounds just as exasperated as she does aroused. Gilbert tries to twist away to see, but Roderich presses harder against his shoulders. “And his tie, too.”

Roderich hums and moves back a step, giving Gilbert room to breathe. The jacket falls to the floor and Gilbert kicks it away—it’s his least favorite one anyway. Roderich’s hands are on his tie, tugging him forward by the neck.

“Watch it,” Gilbert snaps. Reaching out, he grabs for Roderich’s shirt to retaliate, but Roderich moves first, synching the knot of Gilbert’s tie tighter. They stare at each other for a moment before Roderich tightens the knot further, forcefully tilting Gilbert’s head up for another kiss. It’s not tight enough to cut off any air and Gilbert almost wishes it were.

When he finally lets go, loosens the tie enough to slip it up off Gilbert’s head, Roderich is panting, his lips swollen and wet. Gilbert is probably in a similar state, and he’s certainly aroused now, his cock uncomfortable in his pants, but he grins through it. “That all you’ve got?” he asks, grin sharpening at the twitch the question brings to Roderich’s eye.

“The tie, Roderich,” Elizabeta says, and Gilbert doesn’t even get a chance to spare her a glance this time because Roderich is looping the still tied neck of the tie around Gilbert’s wrist and tying a loose end to the door handle.

“The fuck?” Gilbert grumbles, fighting back the urge to simply reach over and free himself. He tugs at the tie, testing it, jangling the door handle. It doesn’t give. “Is this the plan?”

Roderich is moving away, though, bending down to pick up the discarded jacket and move back to the bed. He doesn’t even acknowledge the question as he drops the jacket over the footboard and sets to work on the buttons of his shirt. Bastard.

“Does it matter if it’s the plan?” Elizabeta asks, and Gilbert finally looks at her. She’s still spread out against the pillows, one hand splayed lazily over the inside of her thigh, the other beckoning Roderich to her.

Quickly shrugging out of his own jacket, Roderich leans over Elizabeta for a kiss. It’s hidden from Gilbert’s view, but goes on long enough that he gets the idea—that he wants to be a part of it, not stuck on the other side of the room.

“Come on,” Gilbert says when Elizabeta slips a hand into Roderich’s shirt—unbuttoned but somehow still tucked in.

Elizabeta pulls away, a lovely flush high on her cheeks. She licks her lips and starts to speak, but stops when she’s interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

The world freezes for a moment before Gilbert is moving as far from the door as the tie will allow him. “What?” he asks, glancing back towards Elizabeta and Roderich. “Did you forget you invited someone else?”

Frowning, Elizabeta shakes her head.

“We didn’t invite anyone else,” Roderich says, sitting heavily on the bed.

There’s another knock.

“You better see who that is,” Elizabeta says, doing absolutely nothing to cover herself.

“Fuck,” Gilbert grumbles. It’s probably Francis or Antonio or both and it’ll take forever to get them to leave, especially if he can’t open the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” a quiet voice says, barely audible through the door. “Ludwig.”

Gilbert goes cold with panic. His baby brother absolutely _does not_ ever in his whole life need to know about or witness what is happening in this room at this moment— _but he’s right there_.

Feeling frantic, Gilbert glances back at Elizabeta and Roderich for support only to find them looking just as shocked as he feels. Except they’re both still looking horribly erotic, Elizabeta with her legs spread and Roderich with his open shirt and flushed face. Gilbert glares.

“Just a minute, buddy,” Gilbert calls through the door, cringing at the strain in his voice.

He turns his glare back on the bed and hisses, “Cover up! I can’t just leave him out there.”

With a deep breath, Gilbert twists his wrist to grab the door handle, pulling the door open only as wide as his body. He tries to ignore the fact that his hand is tied to that door handle, holding onto it as a lifeline as he grins down at Ludwig in the hall.

“What’s up, big guy?” he asks, blocking as much of the room behind him as he can.

Ludwig looks up at him with eyes that are big and blue and only slightly watery. “Alfred is telling ghost stories and Feliciano and Lovino are crying and it’s _five hours_ past my bedtime and I can’t sleep,” he says, his voice catching on stifled tears.

As much as it amuses him that Ludwig is a better enforcer of his bedtime than Gilbert is, he feels bad for him. Were his hand _not_ tied to the door, Gilbert would be down the hallway to give Alfred a piece of his mind already, but as it is, all he can do is kneel down to face Ludwig and clasp one of his shoulders with his free hand.

“Now,” Gilbert says, “I see a couple options here. Number one, I could give you the best ghost story _ever_ and once you tell it, even _Alfred_ will be hiding silently under his covers—or number two, you go in there and tell them I said to be quiet _or else_.”

Lip quivering, Ludwig nods his head. “They’ll listen if it’s you,” he says, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Or else.”

Gilbert grins and pats Ludwig’s shoulder. “Go get ‘em,” he says.

With one last deep breath and a nod of his head, Ludwig turns and marches back down the hall.

Waiting until Ludwig slips back into the kids room to close the door, Gilbert turns to glare behind him. “A lot of help you are,” he grumbles, completely unsurprised to find Roderich and Elizabeta on their feet by the side of the bed staring at him.

“You’re so good with children,” Elizabeta says with a sigh, sitting back down on the bed and drawing her feet up under her.

Roderich sneers. “That’s because he’s still a child himself,” he says, tugging his shirt off and draping it neatly over the footboard.

“I wish I was,” Gilbert says, turning his nose up. “Children are the best, most awesome people in the world.”

“Of course,” Roderich says snidely, sliding out of his pants and underclothes.

Sighing, Gilbert looks sadly down at his now decidedly uninterested cock in his pants. He thinks about asking them to call it a night, but that seems un-awesome, so he keeps his mouth shut. Maybe one of them will get the idea.

Elizabeta laughs, the sound light and musical. “Roderich,” she says. Apparently it’s a command.

It only takes Roderich a few seconds to cross the room to Gilbert, to kiss him, his lips and tongue commanding as he runs his fingers through Gilbert’s hair, holding his face in both hands.

Gilbert groans and, okay, maybe he can get interested in this again. Biting up into the kiss, Gilbert manages to get his free hand around the back of Roderich’s neck for at least some control. Roderich pushes Gilbert’s head back against the door, sliding his thigh between Gilbert’s leg and applying just enough pressure that Gilbert can’t help but moan.

So, definitely interested again.

“Roderich?” Elizabeta calls. Roderich pulls out of the kiss to look at her over his shoulder, his fingers still tight in Gilbert’s hair, holding him back against the door. Even from his position, Gilbert can see that Elizabeta has undressed completely and is lounging back against the bed. “I want to see you suck his cock.”

A short, disapproving sound escapes Roderich’s teeth, but Gilbert can see the subtle blush on his cheeks, the way his pupils have darkened.

“Come on,” Gilbert says, letting his hand slide from the back of Roderich’s neck into his hair as Roderich sinks slowly to his knees. “You heard the lady.”

Roderich takes his time—folding his glasses and stretching to place them on a nearby dresser, slowly peeling Gilbert’s pants and underwear down to his knees—but as soon as he straightens himself back up, he swallows Gilbert down as far as he can in one, fluid movement.

Gilbert moans, his head falling back against the door and his fingers digging sharply into Roderich’s scalp. He almost feels guilty, but he can feel Roderich’s pleased smirk as he pulls back off. “Fucker,” Gilbert grumbles.

Chuckling softly as he licks his way back down, a deep sound that leaves Gilbert breathless, Roderich adjusts his grip on Gilbert’s hips, keeping him from pushing forward like he wants. Gilbert would be embarrassed about how quickly Roderich reduces him to panting soft pleas if it didn’t feel so fucking good.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Elizabeta says, her voice bringing Roderich to a halt. “Get over here. Both of you”

Roderich stands abruptly and the sudden rush of cool air on Gilbert’s cock leaves him gasping and hanging onto the door handle. Leaning in to catch Gilbert in another kiss, Roderich trails his fingers down Gilbert’s arm towards the tie, stopping to squeeze below his elbow when Gilbert manages to reach between them and grasp Roderich’s cock.

“ _Boys_ ,” Elizabeta says, voice tight and reprimanding, at the same time the door behind Gilbert sounds with another knock.

“Gilbert?”

It’s Ludwig again, this time sounding more panicked than before.

Dropping his head back against the door, Gilbert mutters a quiet, “Shit.” And then, louder, “Just a second, Lud.”

When he opens his eyes, Roderich is staring at him in horror, taking a few steps back toward the bed. Very suddenly, Gilbert realizes how naked all three of them are, staring at each other in shock.

“Shit,” Gilbert repeats in a hiss, pulling his pants up with his free hand. “Get back over here and untie me!”

Roderich takes an uncertain step forward, but backtracks to the safety of the bed and his clothes when Ludwig calls, “Can I come in?”

Cursing once more as he finally manages to get his pants somewhat back in order, Gilbert pulls the door open again, just enough to peek his head out. “What’s up?” he asks, trying to calm his breathing.

Ludwig is really crying this time and he’s brought his teddy bear with him. _Shit_.

“It didn’t work,” he says miserably. “Can I sleep in here?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Gilbert drops to his knees again to look Ludwig in the eye, his brain working fast with a solution. He can’t possibly let Ludwig into his room now, but he also can’t let Ludwig go back to the kids’ room and be tormented anymore. So much for a night of fun with Roderich and Elizabeta.

“Alright,” he says, forcing himself not to glance back into the room. “Here’s the plan. You go find yourself a glass of water and then go back to your room. Tell them that I’m coming to check on you. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Alright?”

Ludwig nods, swallowing down the last of his tears. “Okay,” he says softly, but makes no move to leave.

“Go on,” Gilbert says, and grins as Ludwig salutes him before hurrying off in the direction of the bathroom.

Gilbert watches him until he disappears and when he turns around again, he finds Elizabeta and Roderich standing very close. He closes the door and raises an eyebrow up at them.

“Sorry, guys,” he says, noting again how very naked they are.

Elizabeta pulls the tie off the door handle and tugs, taking a step in the direction of the bed. “Ten minutes?” she says coyly.

Roderich grabs Gilbert’s other arm, hauling him to his feet and saying, “I bet we can have you coming in five.”

Later, when Gilbert has tucked all the children in for a second time and settled himself in next to Ludwig, Ludwig asks, “Why were Roderich and Elizabeta in your room?”

Laughing nervously, Gilbert finds he isn’t too surprised at the question. “We were just talking. It’s too loud downstairs,” he explains.

Ludwig blinks at him. “Why were they naked?”


End file.
